Under the Sea Remix
by Jay Nee1
Summary: The real story behind the not so Little Mermaid that Disney hid from you. What would happen if all the good stuff hadn't been taken out to give you a red head who wants legs?


Under the Sea Remix  
  
.Alternate Universe .  
  
Down in the ocean, in the kingdom of Atlantis, there lived a little princess/porn star, named Ariel. Unlike in the Disney movie though, there were no merpeople and everyone was human, and lived in an enviro-bubble. They had been cast out of society and sent to the underwater kingdom, for inappropriate conduct in public, and for corrupting children. Their houses were made out of seaweed and flavored condoms, where they indulged in "games" and "worked". The king, who lived in the immense beautiful castle with his children, including Ariel, sat alone and mourned the death of his wife Bambi (an exotic dancer) while he talked to his top advisor, Sebastian. They all lived relatively happy in their exile. That is except for Sebastian. The King, whose name was Triton, was 20 years Sebastian's senior, and the younger man greatly respected and admired him. He was also deeply in love. Sebastian would sit and watch Triton work, while trying not to fidget in his itchy crab costume( the king had a crustacean fetish and demanded that all his staff wear costumes). Sebastian would sit and confide in Ariel, telling her of his troubles. How could the king ever love him when he was a man? Sebastian knew that Triton found him attractive, but who didn't? So Sebastian told Ariel and her friend, (and co-star in many of the films she did) Flounder, how he felt. Ariel felt bad for the guy, and was tired of her father's moping. She suddenly got an idea, and ran off to report to Flounder. Meanwhile, the king sat in his room staring at the picture of the love of his life. The beautiful blue eyes, shining blonde hair, and bright smile, framed by a scruffy beard stared back at him. He had been in love with Sebastian ever since he had met the younger man. He sighed admitting defeat, fingering the gray strands of his hair. He and Bambi had still been married at the time that he had met Sebastian, when they had all been gathered into the submarine. Sebastian had a perky, elfin lover at the time named Bob, and Triton had admired the two men for their courage to expose themselves. If only he could have that same courage. So day in and day out, he watched the young man gaily frolic around his castle, talking to his daughter Ariel and Flounder, his heart yearning for the man's affection. One day Ariel was in the local market when she spotted an old woman who she did not recognize. She went over to her, ready to sign an autograph if need be, but stopped when she saw the face. Her jaw went slack and she began to stutter, "U.u..un..uncle Ursula?"  
  
The man stood there in his fishnets and sequined body suit, examining his perfectly manicured nails. "Hi Ariel darling, where's your gorgeous father?"  
  
"What are you doing here Uncle?"  
  
"Can't I visit my brother? He is the reason I came."  
  
"Why did you come here? You know he doesn't like you."  
  
"You never had a problem with it before child."  
  
"I am trying to hook him up with a friend, and I don't think having you here will help."  
  
"What is her name?" Ursula asked adjusting his Wonderbra.  
  
"Actually it is Sebastian."  
  
"Oh goody, can I help?"  
  
"I guess, come along we have to meet Flounder in 5 minutes." The two set along and soon found Flounder and immediately began putting the plan into action. Flounder, who the King had always liked, went to see Triton. The King shook himself out of his reverie to talk to Flounder.  
  
"Hello your majesty, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Depressed. Have you ever wanted something so badly, but it was just out of your reach?"  
  
"No sir, well maybe except for Ariel. Why what is wrong? Do you still miss the queen?"  
  
"No, and if I tell you, must not tell anyone."  
  
Flounder's eyes sparkled knowing this was going to be easier than they had planned. "I promise your highness."  
  
"I'm in love. I want Sebastian so badly it hurts, but how can someone so young and beautiful ever care for me?"  
  
"Well actually sir, I think that you might be wrong."  
  
"Why, has he told you something?"  
  
"Well, why don't you find out for yourself. I am sure he would be more than happy to talk to you."  
  
" Thank you Flounder, oh and one last thing."  
  
"What your majesty?"  
  
"I think Ariel wants you too." The two men chuckled for awhile before Flounder left. He walked around the kingdom until he found Ariel and Ursula talking to a very distraught Sebastian. He heard Sebastian's desolate voice say, "I am going to have to leave."  
  
"Why," asked Flounder as he approached.  
  
"I can't sit here everyday and look at his beautiful face, and not be able to kiss it. I can't stand next to him everyday and tell him everything except 'I love you'. I am going to miss everyone, but I think I may have to plead changed and go back up there. Maybe I can live with my former foster parents; unicorns are very accepting."  
  
"Sebastian, just talk to daddy, you never know. I should probably follow my own advice though."  
  
"What ever do you mean Ariel darling?" drawled Ursula. He was leering at Flounder and Sebastian, hoping he could spend the night with one of them.  
  
"Flounder, I have always loved you, and I think now is the time to tell you." Everyone was silent a moment, before Flounder lunged at Ariel and began attacking her with his mouth. Ursula watched his niece in delight, as she showed Flounder just how much she loved him. The two continued on, oblivious of Sebastian and Ursula talking above them. Finally after much discussion Sebastian made his way back to the castle. He knocked on the door to the King's chamber several times, but got no response. He opened the door and found the king pleasuring himself. Triton looked up from his picture of Sebastian into the eyes of the real thing. Triton stopped momentarily, and stared at the younger man.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Sebastian let out in a breathy whisper. That night the two made love to one another for the first time, while in the background "Under the Sea (Remix)" played. They did confess their love to one another, and 3 months later had a double wedding ceremony with Ariel and Flounder, with Ursula as mid of honor/ best man. They all lived happily for 6 months until Ariel had her baby Jezebel. I would say after that they lived happily ever after, but Disney went and took this story and made it fit for young children. So the beauty and majesty of this story has been lost, and I, Jezebel, am the only who still knows the true story. 


End file.
